moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dandred's Town
' Dandred's Town '(formerly known as Dandred's Fold prior to it's growth) is a town under the Reformed Kingdom of Alterac, which is classified as it's own sub-region within Alterac. Formerly, the fold was the Royal Manor of the Royal House of Perenolde, but it's purpose is now to serve as a small farming community and booming trade town upon Lordamere Lake, using River Arevass to access Silverpine to trade with the Kingdom of Hillsbrad's nearby townships, as well as the Dalarani in Silverpine who survive. History as the Fold Dandred's Fold was a lordly estate within the Kingdom of Alterac. This was the Royal Manor of the Perenolde Family, occupied by both Aiden Perenolde before his betrayal and his son, Prince Aliden Perenolde, during the Syndicate's reign. History as a Town Dandred's Town came to be constructed after the Assault of Dandred's Fold while Lord Kormed Wolfheart's were on the hunt for Aliden Perenolde (who was later found to be dead). Dandred's Fold was subsequently demolished, which was symbolic of the 'shackles' of the House of Perenolde's being broken, which 'freed' the Alterac populace; initiates and petty members of the Syndicate were spared, and were given the choice to work a life of hard labor or be put to the sword; few were willing to die, and fewer, brave enough to attack the superior Alteraci under Lord Wolfheart. Thus, the Lord gained a small work force, and began the construction of a new Dandred's Fold; a new fold constructed in his vision, which would become Dandred's Town upon him declining to occupy the Fold again (which happened before he ordered the manor be demolished), citing it was formerly Perenolde land, and he was, "better than they who once called themselves my sovereigns,". Current State Dandred's Town currently is a main contributor to the food supply to the City-State of Alterac, and serves as a new center for Alterac's growing population to move to. The settlement lives on guard and in fear, being beneath the shadow of the Forsaken's capital city, but are also protected by Alterac's abundant mountain ranges, which it is naturally protected by. The town houses a small Stormpike squadron, as well as Imperial Army forces, although it's main supply for troops is the militia it trains. Economy Dandred's Town thrives upon it's farming community, as well as it's local trappers and hunters, which are often seen from their trading wagons, making deals with the town's local population. Due to it's location upon Lordamere Lake, as well as the Lake's cleanliness when compared to most water sources, which are blighted by the Forsaken, the town also has a notable fishing community. The town is an essential exporter of goods into the bustling, major city (and most notable trade town) of Strahnbrad, which, in return, imports minerals to Dandred's Town, such as Alterac Granite, stone, copper, iron, mithril, (and is also rumored to illegally import and even grow Flushbloom, but has yet to be confirmed; rumor has it Dandred's has always had Flushblood imported to it and grown upon it's farmlands due to Aiden Perenolde's addiction to it, and despite their current sovereign being Kormed Wolfheart, continue to use said herb for drug purposes). WoWScrnShot_073115_121806.jpg|Dandred's Town when viewed from Dalaran's Crater. WoWScrnShot_073115_121810.jpg|Dandred's Town and it's vessel, the Motherland, viewed from Dalaran's Crater. WoWScrnShot_073115_121819.jpg|The entrance to Dandred's Town from Dalaran Crater, as well as Dandred's Town's watch tower. WoWScrnShot_073115_121825.jpg|A view of Dandred's Town from it's outskirts. WoWScrnShot_073115_121839.jpg|A view of Dandred's Town and it's farmers. WoWScrnShot_073115_121848.jpg|An aerial view of Dandred's Town. WoWScrnShot_073115_121856.jpg|A detailed view of Dandred's Town from Strahnbrad's direction. WoWScrnShot_073115_121943.jpg|The view of Dandred's Town when entering it. WoWScrnShot_073115_121950.jpg|The roads, and heart, of Dandred's Town. WoWScrnShot_073115_121956.jpg|Dandred's Town's stables, as well as the road leading to the farmlands. WoWScrnShot_073115_122001.jpg|A better view of the exterior of the stable. WoWScrnShot_073115_122009.jpg|A view of the interior of the stable. WoWScrnShot_073115_122016.jpg|A view of Dandred's farmers, which consist of 'redeemed' Syndicate members, as well as the town's citizens. WoWScrnShot_073115_122028.jpg|A view from the inside of the town showing Dandred's Town's defense towards Dalaran's Crater. WoWScrnShot_073115_122047.jpg|Dandred's Town's small streets bustling with trade, leading towards the docks, a main source of the town's economy. WoWScrnShot_073115_122058.jpg|A view of Dandred's Town's own Lord's personal farmlands. WoWScrnShot_073115_122109.jpg|The Lord of Dandred's Town's serfs, hard at work, upon His Lordship's farm. WoWScrnShot_073115_122121.jpg|A better view of the Motherland and the Undercity that looms above the Town. WoWScrnShot_073115_122136.jpg|A view of Dandred's Town's docks, and the Imperial Navy troops who protect it, armed as if they were professional guardsmen, albeit being privateers. WoWScrnShot_073115_122146.jpg|A view of Lordamere Lake from Dandred's Town, and Fenris Isle in the background. Category:City State of Alterac Category:Places Category:Realms of Alterac Category:Alterac Locations Category:Towns Category:Alterac Mountains Locations